Hold you close
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: Sequel to Everlasting Love. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hold you close chapter 1**

 _AN: This is the sequel to Everlasting Love. This story will follow the same plot as shown in season 6; Marlo is in prison for trying to kill Andy and some moments will be changed. I hope you all enjoy it. Read and review please. Rookieforlife20 x_

Once Sam had told everyone the good news, we decided to head out; I was supposed to stay at Traci's tonight but since Steve cancelled their plans she left to pick up Leo.

We got to the truck; Sam threw the keys in the air, I laughed and told him he looked like Tom Cruise; he looked at me "Top Gun or Risky Business?" I shook my head "Cocktail", he looked offended, he laughed and said "Not near as cool".

As we were heading home I couldn't help but think of the great time we had for those three weeks at Oliver's cabin, I smiled at the memory; Oliver's cabin will always be special to us as it was where we found out that I was pregnant with Rookie. We got home and walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch. I have never been happier to sit on something so soft; the couch at Oliver's cabin wasn't as soft as Sam's.

I looked at Sam and smiled "Do you want to unpack now or tomorrow after work?" he looked at me "I think we should unpack now" we got up off the couch and headed up to the bedroom were we left our stuff after coming back from the cabin earlier today.

We unpacked our bags and separated the stuff that needed to be washed; we put away the stuff we bought for Rookie and then we decided to call it a night. We had work in the morning.

I cuddled in close to Sam as he put his arms around me and we drifted off to sleep. The next morning we got up and got ready for work. I was nervous as I didn't want to put myself and Rookie in any danger so I decided that I would ask Oliver to put me on desk duty for a while or until before Rookie was born.

We got into work and I told Sam what I was going to do; he smiled at me, he agreed with me "I think that might be a good idea McNally, at least for now anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Hold you close chapter 2

Before parade I went to Oliver's office and told him what I wanted to do, he nodded in agreement, he spoke as I was about to get up and go to parade "Andy, I can put Nick or Chris with you if you want; you know to keep you company, can't have you there by yourself" I nodded in agreement and left his office.

I stood beside Sam and Traci in parade; I looked towards the front and noticed that there was someone sitting beside Duncan, I didn't recognise her. Oliver walked in and announced that Sam and I were having a baby and that we had a new officer, I looked at her, and she looked around and smiled at everyone.

I smiled at Sam and he kissed me softly before everyone came over to congratulate us; this was going to be a great day.

I walked over to my desk and Chris came up beside me. He smiled at me and hugged me "Congrats Andy, you and Sam are going to great parents".

I hugged him and thanked him I also asked him how he was doing; he told me he was fine and that Oliver told him that we would be doing desk duty together for the next couple of weeks.

I smiled, I love Chris he is a really great guy and he always wants to help a person; that's why he is an amazing cop.

The day went by pretty slowly, Sam came down from his office every now and then to check on how I was doing and if Rookie was ok, I assured him that Chris was taking good care of me.

I went to make tea for myself when I heard someone enter the kitchen behind me, it was the new girl.

She introduced herself as Juliette Ward, I shook her hand "I'm Andy McNally, welcome to 15" she smiled; she seemed nice. She is going to be a great addition to the division.

I got back to my desk and told Chris that I met the new girl; we looked at each other, we talked about our first day here and how we were so nervous and maybe we could invite her out with us one night to the penny.


	3. Chapter 3

Hold you close chapter 3

The rest of the day went by pretty fast; once I had finished the last report I went to the locker room and got changed. I walked out and Sam was standing against the wall waiting for me.

He asked me how my day was and I explained that I had run into the new girl; he looked at me "what's she like?" I shook my head "I don't know, I was thinking that we could invite her to the penny one night, you know since she's new here".

He looked at me and smiled "That might be a good idea Andy; you love to get to know people don't you?" I smiled remembering what happened when I first started here with Traci, Gail, Dov and Chris. The five of us had no idea what was going to happen.

We headed home and decided that a night on the couch was needed and so that's what we did; we brought Chinese food home with us and then we sat on the couch; I spotted that the Bachelorette was coming on in a few minutes and I smiled knowing that Sam would complain.

He was in the kitchen getting us drinks and then he realised what was coming on soon; he looked at me "No way Andy, I am not watching the Bachelorette" I just smiled at him.

He sat down beside me and looked at me, I looked at him "Rookie likes it" he laughed "Oh really? Rookie likes this show?" I laughed "Yeah, they do; call it a mother's intuition".

He smiled at me, and put his hand on my stomach and began to speak softly "Rookie, please don't make me watch this show, I know your mom likes it, but I don't" I smiled; ever since we found out I was pregnant, Sam has been talking to Rookie every day.

Sam looked up at me, and then spoke to Rookie again "I suppose we could let your mom watch it, it makes her happy" I felt the tears build up in my eyes, this man is seriously the best father already and he is an excellent fiancé.

Rookie is going to be so lucky to have a father like Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Hold you close chapter 4

The next morning we woke up and just like when we were on vacation I threw up and Sam was there rubbing my back making sure that I was ok, I smiled after I cleaned myself up.

We got ready for work; I would be working with Chris today, as Oliver didn't want me to be alone, which is really sweet. I am sure that Chris will keep a close eye on me again today.

Once we got to the station, I went into the locker room and spotted Chloe; I walked over and she smiled when she seen me. She asked me how I was doing, I smiled "I'm fine, morning sickness is kicking my ass at the minute; but I'll be ok" she hugged me and we left the locker room.

I went to the desk and waited for Chris; when he didn't show, I went to find Dov and he explained that Chris was still in the locker room, I nodded and we went to parade.

I stood beside Sam and Traci again this morning; this was becoming a habit ever since Sam and I got back together. After parade, I went to find Chris and I was told that Jarvis had called him in to talk to him about something.

That meant that I was by myself; so I went into the kitchen and spotted the new girl and she seemed out of it, I walked in and made my way to the fridge. I noticed that she was on the phone, I couldn't make out what she was saying so I grabbed the milk and poured a glass and walked out.

Traci was standing waiting on me; she wanted to know how I was feeling, I had a feeling Sam told her to keep an eye on me, we talked and then Gail came over and hugged me before explaining that a girl had gone missing.

Her parents were here and they wanted to report her as missing and so we went and talked to them. This day just turned into a missing girl case, I just had to check with Sam if he was ok with me helping Traci locate her.

He smiled and told me it was fine as he would be investigating this case too so he would be there if I needed him. I smiled and kissed him lightly before going to tell Traci that we were good to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Hold you close chapter 5

This whole case was disturbing; Nick and Juliette found the girls t-shirt in a camp fire and found the guy that took the photos of her. We spoke to the parents and told them what we had found.

It then lead to us bringing the canine unit in to help track the girl and then we found her; Sam grabbed her as she was about to make a run for it, I would have grabbed her and tackled her to the ground but since I'm pregnant that wouldn't have been a good idea.

Traci said she would talk to the girl and try and understand why she ran away in the first place. Before that we discovered that her father locked her in the garage. The thought of what she went through made me feel nauseous. Sam and I got back to the station and decided to talk to the parents again; this time we would get the whole story. I couldn't believe that a parent could do this to their own child.

Sam wanted to talk to the father alone; I figured he could get the father to talk, I took his wife and son back to the house, Traci and Gail brought the girl home and then we decided that they would be better off at a hotel until the father was in a cell or in prison.

We got to the hotel and settled the family in and I decided to talk to the wife and ask her why she listens to everything her husband says and why she doesn't stand up to him. She explained that she was so young that her parents had to sign over custody of her to marry her husband.

Everything was going ok and Hayley was sitting on the couch and Gail was talking to her and her brother. Her brother decided that he wanted a drink and Hayley wanted one too so she told him to pour it over the sink.

When he came back he handed the glass to Hayley and then she started convulsing; Gail discovered a few minutes after giving Hayley the glass that the boy had phoned his father and told him where they were.

We had to radio for paramedics and get the boy checked out by someone from child services; once we did that I explained to the wife that she could move out and start over with the kids and go for full custody. I couldn't believe what happened today; it made me even more thankful for my life and for Rookie and Sam of course.


	6. Chapter 6

Hold you close chapter 6

Hayley's father decided to go to the guy's house and deal with him. Lucky for us Nick and Juliette stopped him before he could cause any more harm to the guy. They brought him to the station and he was booked and was lead to a cell; Oliver wanted to talk to Sam about something and so I went to go find Traci and talk to her for a while.

We then headed to the locker room and got changed; this day was so stressful and so sad too. All Hayley wanted was to be like the other girls in her class and instead she was laughed at; when I was Hayley's age I ran away a couple of times, being a cop's daughter and all.

After we got changed, I went to find Sam, only to discover that he must have headed on out to the truck; this case got to him as well, I think he was worried that he might turn out like his dad, so I went outside and found him sitting in the truck. I got in and smiled at him; he held my hand and looked at me "You deserve the perfect family" I looked at him "We are going to have the perfect family; Sam you are nothing like your father, remember when we talked about this the last time, all you have to do is turn around and ask me".

He looked at me "I know Andy; but what if I turn out like him?" I looked at him and smiled cautiously "What if I turn out like my mother?" he smiled at that "You're nothing like her" I smiled "You're nothing like your father either Sam". After that, we drove home; Sam never let go of my hand once, I could feel that there was more he wanted to say, I'll let him come to me when he wants to.

We arrived at his condo and he lead me to the couch, I looked at him and he smiled, he took a deep breath "That day when we had to go and speak to the guys who knew Larry Chisolm; I knew that my dad was going to be one of them, I also knew that I couldn't avoid speaking to him. When you decided to come with me, I was going to ask you to leave when I realised that my dad was next on the list, but then I got the phone call and then we left. When you confronted me and then we fought, I knew then that I wanted to be more than friends with you again, and when you held your own against my old man I knew I had nothing to be afraid of anymore; but now that Rookie is on the way and that case today, it scared me into thinking that I might end up like him".

I looked at him; I remained silent the whole time he talked as I knew he needed to get it out. I took his hand in mine and I held it for a few seconds; I took a deep breath like he did "Sam, I understand and I knew something was up when you disappeared from parade so quickly. I am glad that you didn't ask me to leave or else I would have been worried about you and I am glad that you shared that part of your life with me and I am so sorry that we fought and I am glad that we became more than friends again. You're old man didn't intimidate me, you and I have been partners for a long time now, and you don't have to be afraid anymore. I know Rookie is coming soon and that case today was tough and just so you know you will never end up like him, because I'll be here, Oliver will be here and even Rookie will be here to remind you every day".

He hugged me and kissed me softly and reached down to place his hand on my stomach, he spoke softly "I love you McNally" I looked at him and whispered "I love you too Sam" he bent down and leaned in "I love you too Rookie" I smiled, for a day that started out so horrible and a case that made us both angry and upset, the end of the day turned out to be pretty great.

It doesn't get any better than this.


	7. Chapter 7

Hold you close chapter 7

We decided on having an early night; we both needed it, we drifted to sleep. I woke up a few times during the night, I dreamt that Marlo got out of prison and stole Rookie; I know it sounds stupid but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

The next morning we woke up and got ready for work; I decided that I would tell Sam, I can't keep this from him, I looked at him as we were standing our bedroom getting ready for work, I took a deep breath "Sam I need to tell you something" he looked at me "What's up?" I took another breath "Last night, I woke up a few times; and well I dreamt that Marlo stole Rookie".

He looked at me "McNally, why didn't you wake me?" I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders "I guess, I didn't want to wake you over something that won't happen" he hugged me "Andy, she's in prison and probably won't be getting out for a long time".

I nodded in agreement and we left for work. I know I am being stupid but I just have a feeling something is going to happen. We got to work and went to the locker rooms and got ready for parade. Oliver had an eyepatch on; he explained that he found a stray cat and decided to pick it up, to only get an infection in his eye. We all laughed, he then explained that a few of us would be going on a prison transfer; originally I was supposed to go, since I'm pregnant I can't go, so I will be staying here doing paperwork.

The best part is that I will be working with Traci; I made my way to her office and sat down with her, she explained what we were going to be doing today, I have to admit it is better than being stuck at my desk, with no one to talk to.

Sam walked into the office; he smiled at me "What are you doing up here McNally?" I smiled "Helping Traci with paperwork" he hugged me and went to his desk, he shouted over his shoulder "I might need you to help me too Andy, I don't like paperwork" I laughed while remembering the first time he told me that, I was a rookie at the time and he was my T.O.; and ever since I have been helping him with his paperwork, even though I'm not a rookie anymore.

Traci and I got to work; we worked for around two hours and decided to take a break, we went to a café a few blocks from the station, I decided to tell Traci about my dream. I cleared my throat "I dreamt that Marlo stole Rookie" she looked at me and we stopped walking and stood still for a few minutes, "Are you serious Andy, that's pretty crazy" I nodded "I told Sam this morning and he told me that she's in prison and won't be getting out for a long time, but I can't help but think that something is going to happen".

She nodded and hugged me "Don't worry Andy, nothing will happen, and maybe you had that dream because Marlo tried to kill you" I nodded "Yeah, you're right that's probably the reason behind it" we continued walking to the café, Traci got a custard filled doughnut and I decided to get Sam his favourite pastry and I bought one for myself; let's just hope Rookie likes it too.

We walked back to the station and I set the pastry down on Sam's desk and went back to sit down with Traci to continue the paperwork. Today was great, yeah this morning I was feeling freaked out, and now well I am feeling a bit calmer.

I told Traci I was going to make some tea and asked if she wanted a coffee. She nodded and thanked me. I made my way to the kitchen and noticed Sam was in Oliver's office. I wonder what's going on


	8. Chapter 8

Hold you close chapter 8

I got the kitchen and decided that they were probably talking about something private, as I was making the tea and getting Traci's coffee, I heard Oliver shout for everyone to gather up he needed to tell us something.

I left the kitchen and found Traci and Sam; I stood next to them and waited to see what Oliver had to say. It turns out that Nick, Gail, Dov and Juliette where being held captive in the prison; something went wrong during the transfer and the warden assured Oliver that they were doing everything that they could.

I couldn't believe it; I mean yeah sometimes prison transfers can go wrong, but not like this. I looked at Sam, he looked at me "I'm glad it wasn't you McNally" I nodded and he hugged me, I think he is happy that I'm pregnant right now or else it would have been me trapped in that prison.

We had to come up with a plan to free our officers, Oliver spoke to the warden at the prison and decided that the S.W.A.T team would be our best option to get them out of the prison. Oliver decided that he should go and that Chris should go with him.

They got ready and then left. I sat looking out the window of Traci's office and couldn't help but feel useless; I know I'm pregnant but I wish I could have done something to help, Traci called my name and I turned around "Andy, do you want to help me file these reports?" I smiled, she was trying to make me feel useful, and I think she knew what I was thinking.

I got up and went with Traci to the file room, we filed the reports and then we went back to the desk, Sam looked at me as sat down, "You alright McNally?" I nodded "Yeah, I'm ok nothing to worry about" he smiled at me "Do you want to help me with my paperwork?" I smiled at him and arched my eyebrow; after all this time he still wants me to do his paperwork.

I moved over and sat beside him, we got to work on his paperwork; I could tell he was smiling out of the corner of my eye "What you smiling at Swarek?" he looked at me "Nothing, just at the fact that you are doing my paperwork like you did when you were a rookie".

I shoved him playfully and got back to work, he smiled "Oh, yeah I forgot to thank you for leaving that pastry on my desk" I smiled "You're welcome, Traci and I went to that café a couple of blocks from here and got it, and I got one for myself too; I think it is safe to say that Rookie likes it too".

He laughed at that "Rookie is definitely taking after me, they know what food they like" I laughed and said "That's true although I hope Rookie doesn't inherit your sense of humour, there are only so many bad jokes I can take" he looked at me and playfully pouted "My jokes aren't that bad".

I nodded "Ok, but you need a new joke book if you are going to teach Rookie" we had been working for about 15 minutes and I realised that I completely forgot about the tea for me and the coffee for Traci, I called her, "Traci, I completely forgot about your coffee" she looked at me "It's ok Andy, don't worry about it, rescuing our friends comes first" we smiled at each other.

Sam offered to go and get them for us and I smiled at him "Thank you, you are a saviour" he laughed and went and got our drinks for us. I continued with his paperwork while he was gone. They were all coming home tonight; they were all going to be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

Hold you close chapter 9

Sam came back with our drinks and he noticed that there were only a few more reports to do; he looked at me and placed the tea down on his desk, and then he put Traci's coffee on her desk and she smiled and said thanks.

We got back to work and then Sam told me that he needed me to help him file his reports. I smiled and we made our way to the filing room; we filed the reports and then as we were about to leave, Sam stopped and looked at me.

I could tell he was still a bit worried about my dream from last night. He took a deep breath "Andy, I know that your dream probably freaked you out and to be honest it freaked me out too. I get that you are still dealing with Marlo trying to kill you and so am I; like I said back at the cabin, I am so sorry that I didn't wait for you to come back, I wish I had because then I would never have moved on with Marlo and then she wouldn't have tried to kill you".

I looked at him "Last night the dream was so vivid and I woke up and I had to stop myself from gasping out loud I didn't want to wake you, and yeah it freaked me out and I know it freaked you out as you haven't really left my side all day. You couldn't have known when I was going to come back and you had every right to move on and yeah sure I was nearly being killed, but neither of us knew that she would go off her meds again and try and kill me".

He hugged me and we went back to the detective's office. Once we had sat down again, Sam looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and we completed more paperwork; you see Sam loves to procrastinate when it comes to paperwork and once you think you're done, there is more waiting.

I laughed at the stack of paperwork that was placed in the top drawer of his desk. He smiled sheepishly at me and asked if I would help him with this last stack of paperwork. I nodded and we got to work. I was starting to feel a bit tired, all part of being pregnant; you know feeling tired, throwing up, going off the food you like to eat, unfortunately for me Rookie has Sam's love for sweet things instead of normal food.

Sam offered to make me some more tea; Traci had left earlier to go and pick Leo up, she loves being a mom, but sometimes work makes it difficult for her to see him at a decent hour, which then fuels Dex's anger and he will threaten her by saying he wants full custody of Leo.

I thanked him and I took a break from the paperwork. I smiled wondering who Rookie will look like when they are older; I couldn't help but picture Sam's dimples, my doe eyes as Sam calls them, my eyebrows and Sam's dark hair.

I laughed softly also thinking about Rookies personality and whose sense of humour they were going to get. I can't wait; I have another scan in a couple of weeks to see how Rookie is progressing. I have no doubt that Traci and Gail will be planning a baby shower soon.

Sam came back with my tea and he smiled at me "What you thinking about?" I looked at him "Rookie, and who they will look like and who they will take after" Sam smiled "I hope Rookie is just like you McNally".

I smiled and we finished off the paperwork and decided to sit in the detective's office until Oliver got back with Chris, Gail, Juliette and Dov.


	10. Chapter 10

Hold you close chapter 10

Sam's phone rang, it was Oliver, he got them; they were heading back to the station; luckily no one was hurt. Once they came back to the station everyone rushed over to check if they were ok; they then told us what had happened.

Juliette was trapped in the infirmary with a deranged prisoner and she was stunned slightly from the flash grenades used to daze the prisoners. Gail explained that she was trapped with a middle aged woman; who reminded her of her own mother and that gave her some insight into what she might turn out like.

Nick told us that he was trapped and that the prisoner took the keys off a guard and ran off; I couldn't help but feel sorry for them all. Dov on the other hand was slightly out of breath; he was trapped with Juliette in the infirmary when a prisoner took them hostage until one of them tended to the friend that she stabbed.

When they were being rescued the power behind the flash grenades sent Dov flying and he fell and he was winded; I was glad that none of them were hurt. Oliver announced that we could all go home, I got up and Sam lead me to the female locker room and he went into the male locker room; I couldn't believe that this day was over.

I got changed and talked to Chloe and Gail; Chloe hugged me before I left and Gail hugged me "Andy, if you need someone to sit with you at a desk I could if you want, you know keep you from going crazy looking at Chris all day" I laughed "Thanks Gail, Oliver suggested Nick but I think he would rather be on patrol with the Juliette".

Gail smiled and said goodbye, I left the locker room, when Dov pulled me aside; he looked panicked "Andy, when we were at the prison, one of them recognised Juliette; it was like they knew her or something" I nodded "Dov are you sure" he looked at me "She had two cell phones too and then when we were trapped in the infirmary they definitely knew her, it was weird and then on the way back she down played it and said she got involved with a gang member when she was undercover".

I told Dov that I would tell Sam and we would get to the bottom of this, he nodded and then I left; Sam was sitting in the truck already, I got in and we headed home, I couldn't wait to put this day behind us. I was going to tell Sam about what Dov said after dinner.

We got home and had dinner, we began to talk about the future and what it holds for us now that Rookie is on the way and then he put his arm around me and we sat on the floor of our bedroom leaning against the bed and then I remembered what Dov told me.

I took a deep breath "Sam there's something that you should know, after I left the locker room Dov stopped me before I left, he told me that one of the prisoners recognised Juliette and when she and Dov were trapped in the infirmary the same prisoner definitely knew Juliette" he looked at me "What are you saying Andy?".

I looked at him "I don't know but Dov also mentioned that she had two cell phones" he looked at me "Well what did she say when Epstein asked her?" I told him "Dov said she down played it and told him that she got involved with a gang member when she was undercover". Sam looked alarmed; he just told me that I shouldn't worry about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hold you close chapter 11

The next morning we woke up and I decided to make breakfast; I wanted to surprise Sam as he has been incredible these last few months and of course Rookie was craving something sweet, so I made waffles. I heard Sam get up and make his way down the stairs.

He came into the kitchen, I turned to look at him, he smiled "What smells so good?" I giggled "I'm making waffles, I know you like them and well Rookie was craving something sweet; they have your sweet tooth", he laughed and offered to help, since it was early and we didn't have to leave for another 2 hours, I told him to go and sit down as I had everything under control.

Once the waffles were ready I plated them and walked over to the table; I sat down and Sam smiled and thanked me for an awesome breakfast. I giggled and told him "Thanks, I just wanted to do something nice for you since you have been so incredible these past few months".

We finished breakfast and got ready for work. I wasn't going to admit it to Sam but I love desk duty; I know as a rookie I hated it but now it's great. We left the house and headed to the station; today was going to be a good day.

When we got to the station I noticed that Nick wasn't here yet; it was strange because he always wanted to be on time, I think it's because he was in the army. We got to parade and Oliver told us what we would be doing today; he asked where Nick was and Chloe told him that she forgot to mention that he would be late as he got a phone call this morning and that's why he's not here.

He dismissed us and we got to work. I was sitting at my desk and Sam came over and asked me if I needed anything; he was going to be busy all day, going over case files with Traci so he wouldn't be able to check on me as often as he wanted to.

I told him that I was ok and if I needed anything I would ask Dov or Gail. He kissed me lightly and went up to his office. I smiled internally; that man always wants to take care of me. I saw Nick talking to Juliette and then he smiled and waved at me as they passed by.

I wonder what's going on with him; he is never late to work and he always seems to be hanging around Juliette, I think he likes her. Which is great Nick deserves someone who will make him happy. I got back to work, I was processing reports and listening to Gail argue with Dov over some movie they watched with Chris the other night.

I smiled as I listened to Gail try to prove her point; they tried to get me to take sides and I told them "Don't involve the pregnant lady" Dov looked at me "Thanks dude" I grinned and got back to work. I had been working for a couple of hours and I looked up at the detective's office and noticed that Sam wasn't there.

I decided that he was probably out solving a case, Traci was still there so I got up and went into the office and asked where Sam was. She told me that he got a phone call and that he left pretty quickly, I thanked her and left the office.


	12. Chapter 12

Hold you close chapter 12

I wonder who phoned him; I knew it wasn't Marlo because she was in prison and she wouldn't have access to a phone, maybe it was his sister. I'm sure he will tell me when he gets back, until then I am going to continue working.

Halfway through working my back started to ache so I left my desk and went to the locker room and took out the painkillers that where safe to take when pregnant. I then left the locker room but before I left Juliette walked in.

I asked her why she was back and she explained that Nick had a migraine and that he wanted to come back to the station and lie down; I told her that Nick doesn't get migraines; she looked at me and nodded. I told her "I've known Nick for a while now; I went undercover with him for six months, I also shared an apartment with him, so I know he doesn't get migraines".

She thanked me and I left the locker room; I wonder if Nick faking a migraine has anything to do with that phone call that Chloe mentioned. I was feeling slightly confused. I decided to continue working; I had been working for a couple of hours, when I noticed that Sam was back.

I stayed at my desk; I didn't really want to confront him about the phone call at work, so I left it alone, I am sure that he will come to me when he is ready. Gail came and sat beside me "What's up Andy, you seem out of it" I looked at her "Sam left the station a couple of hours ago, I asked Traci where he went and she said he got a phone call and left quickly; he didn't even explain what was going on".

She looked at me "Maybe it was his sister, or maybe it was a case" I smiled at Gail; she was trying to make me feel better. I got up and went into the kitchen; I needed something to drink, so I poured myself a glass of water and walked back to my desk.

When I got there, I noticed that Sam was standing there; I looked at him and sat down, I decided that I should get back to work, he cleared his throat and sat down beside me, I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he smiled at me and spoke "Traci told me that you asked where I went earlier, I got a phone call from my sister, which was strange because we didn't leave things between us on good terms".

I remembered that night I left Sarah at the train station and what she said to me; I also remember that Sam told me that they argued about their dad. I looked at Sam "Is she ok, what's going on, you left here pretty quickly" he looked at me "She's fine, well actually she had a bit of a breakdown and she needed me so that's why I left, I'm sorry I didn't tell you".

I nodded, understanding what he was saying "I get it, you were worried, and I hope she gets better soon". He hugged me and kissed me "Thanks, I hope you don't mind but I told her about Rookie and about us getting married".

I smiled "That's fine, I'm glad you told her, I would love it if she came to the wedding, do you think she would be up for it?" he smiled at me "I'm sure she would be, thanks Andy".


	13. Chapter 13

Hold you close chapter 13

Sam kissed me again and then he went back to his office. I continued with the paper work; I felt much better once I knew what had happened. I must have been working for a few hours when Juliette came to me and asked about a guy that Nick knew.

His name was Marco Brunswick; apparently Nick knew him from a few years ago, Juliette asked me to search for him in our database, she told me that Nick said he was in his twenties, but actually he was in his forties, Juliette asked if I was absolutely sure and I nodded.

She left once I had given her the information. I got back to work, it was odd that Nick lied about the guys' age; I mean maybe he was mistaken, although Nick is usually good with remembering details. I found it really strange, Nick had been acting strange all morning and now he was looking for some guy.

I couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole thing; I was working, trying to take my mind off what was going on, and then I remembered that Nick's parents died when he was a kid. Maybe this Brunswick guy was connected to the accident, that's probably what the phone call was about.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick and yeah it was a strange day and, I got a lot of paper work done considering that I had to leave my desk a couple of times, and I got distracted worrying about Sam and then Nick and then Juliette got me even more worried about Nick.

I filed all of the reports, completed all of the paper work and then I went to the detectives office to see if Traci needed any help; she told me that it was all good and there was nothing to do, she was just passing the time until shift ended.

I noticed that Juliette was back, but I decided that I worried about Nick for one day, I am sure he will explain his actions eventually. So I decided that I would just pass the time, so I stayed in the detective's office with Traci until shift ended.

We talked about Rookie, mine and Sam's engagement and the baby shower that she and Gail wanted to throw for me in the next month or so. I am now four weeks pregnant; I have another eight months of this, which is great, I love being pregnant.

We then decided to go to the locker room to get changed. I spotted Juliette and asked her about Nick, she told me to ask him myself tomorrow. I had just finished getting changed when Sam popped his head into the locker room and asked if I wanted to find a nice patio and have a couple of drinks; well for me it was going to be lemonade and for Sam it was going to be beer.

So we left the station and found a nice patio and had a few drinks and I told him about what Traci and I discussed and he smiled "Sounds great McNally" I smiled and we had a great night just the two of us, well for now, another eight months and Rookie will be here.

I can't wait, today was a good day, and it started well and it ended well.


	14. Chapter 14

Hold you close chapter 14

 _AN: I re-watched this episode recently and didn't like how Traci never got to co-ordinate her first raid; I felt like she should have been able to have her moment I have also decided to speed up Andy's pregnancy a bit, I hope you all like it, Rookieforlife20 x_

We woke up and stayed in bed for a while; it had been a couple of weeks since Nick decided to track down the guy who was responsible for killing his parents and he was doing better, he and Juliette had become friendly. I was happy for him, he deserved to be happy.

This morning was a special one, well for Traci, she's co-ordinating her first raid. I'm so excited for her, I was trying to get Sam to hurry, but he decided to take his time, we were heading to the station and we ended up using my phone as a map, to find the quickest route to the station.

I didn't want to be late for her raid; I knew we had plenty of time, and I would be going along with Gail. I giggled remembering the day that she swore up and down to Sam, that when Traci would execute this raid that she would keep an eye on me.

I'm just over two months along now so I have to be careful at work; this is all happening so fast, and it took some time to convince Sam that I would be safe with Gail, when we got to the station I met Gail in the locker room, she asked me if I was ready, and I nodded and we got changed and went to parade.

I stood in the back with Sam, Oliver announced that Traci would be co-ordinating her first raid, we all got ready and left, Gail and I were talking to Dov, who was going to stay behind with Chris and Juliette to do paperwork until we got back.

Steve gathered up all his guys and we left the station. We arrived at the location of Kozik custom metal and Gail and I got out of our squad and met Sam at the back of the building. Nick and Chloe were looking out for the vehicle; we got the signal and Traci, Sam and Steve all moved forward with ETF behind them waiting to move in on Kozik and his guys.

Gail and I stood back; the rest of the officers took some of the men and put them in handcuffs. Traci presented the warrant and she arrested Thom Kozik; we then left and went back to the station, we had a lot of paper work to do, the raid went down without any problems.

I was so proud of Traci, she got her moment; she has been waiting for this for a while, she was worried that it wouldn't have gone down the way it did, Rookie has begun to kick now, which is great, we first felt them kick a week ago which was amazing.

Sam couldn't believe it when I told him, he placed his hand on my stomach and waited and then he felt it. Gail and I got on with the paper work while Traci and Sam interviewed Kozik; we would be working on this all day as the paper work that is attached to the raid itself is crazy.

It's worth it though, to see the smile on Traci's face and to see that she managed it with her being a single mom and well she earned it, Traci has worked so hard the last couple of years and it was about time she had her shining moment as a detective.


	15. Chapter 15

Hold you close chapter 15

We continued doing the paper work, when Sam came out of the interrogation room looking frustrated, he came over to my desk and he looked at me, I could tell he wanted to say something, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and then he spoke "Kozik isn't giving anything up, I just wish he would tell us something" I looked at him "I'm sure he will give up something eventually, there is bound to be something that could tell us who he's been selling to that way we would have something to break him with".

He looked at me, he smiled "Yeah, could you and Peck do some research into that for me and Traci" I nodded and went back to work, I filled Gail in and told her what we would be doing. We had been doing the research for an hour or so and came up with nothing.

I went to the interrogation room to inform Sam that we had nothing to break Kozik with, I knocked on the door and Sam came out, I looked at him "We have nothing on his buyer, it's like no one is buying the weapons".

He thanked and I then I left and went back to my desk, I sat down beside Gail and the two of us continued the paper work. Rookie started kicking and I giggled, I spoke softly "Not now Rookie, mommy is working, I know you're probably bored in there, but there is nothing I can do".

As if Rookie understood me, they stopped kicking, and I noticed that Gail was looking at me, I looked at her "We decided to call the baby Rookie, since we are both cops and it was better than saying he or she or even peanut" she laughed "So Rookie huh, it's very fitting and so cute, and they are listening to mommy already, what does daddy think of this?".

I looked at her "Yeah, and thanks, I know hard to believe I mean Rookie is Sam's kid and I'm surprised that they are listening to me and Sam is a bit shocked too", we continued with the paperwork and we had been working for about two hours when Rookie decided that they were hungry so I got up and made my way to the kitchen and made a snack and I grabbed something for Gail too.

I came back with the snacks; we got back to work and found that the paper work was practically endless and the two of us laughed, and then we reminisced about our rookie days and how the paper work never seemed to end.

I watched as Sam and Traci lead Kozik to a cell and on the way back they stopped at our desks and thanked us for the help today, we told them it was no problem anything to help; Sam smiled at me and asked if I wanted to help him with his paper work.

I looked at Gail and she told me to go, she had the rest under control so I got up and made my way to the detective's office with Sam. I think Rookie missed their daddy; they began to kick again, this time a little bit harder than before.


	16. Chapter 16

Hold you close chapter 16

I placed my hand on my stomach and Sam placed his hand over mine and we both laughed about how strong Rookie was. Sam then spoke softly "Rookie, don't hurt your mommy, we know you are excited". I looked at him "Rookie kicked earlier after you left my desk, Gail was surprised we chose to call them Rookie and I explained why".

We got to work on Sam's paper work; it wasn't as bad as the last time but there was an awful lot to do. We split it into three piles and got to work on the first pile, it was just standard paper work you know case files and reports.

We worked our way through it and we took a couple of breaks, and then Sam offered to go and get us something to drink, I continued the paper work while he was gone and I manged to finish the first pile off and then I stopped when he came back.

We started working on the second pile and managed to get it done in no time; Traci came back into the office and told us that she was going to charge Kozik with selling illegal fire arms. We agreed that it was good idea, since he wasn't going to give up his buyer or anyone else connected to him.

Sam decided to let Traci charge Kozik and I smiled at him, we continued with his paper work and we got on to the third and final pile. We made sure that it was all filed properly so then it could be brought to the filing room. He smiled at me and thanked me for helping him with his paper work.

We stayed in his office and we thought it would be the perfect time to discuss names for Rookie; we had three names if Rookie was going to be a girl and one name if Rookie was going to be a boy. We came up with Maria, Ava and Naomi if Rookie is going to be a girl and we decided back at the cabin that if Rookie was going to be a boy we would name him after Jerry.

We also discussed the furniture we would need to buy within the next couple of months. There was this baby store at the other end of the city that had the cutest nursery furniture and some of the items where gender neutral.

Sam asked how I knew that and I explained that when Noelle was pregnant Traci and I went shopping there to pick something up for Olivia. He smiled at me "You're so well prepared McNally, Rookie is so lucky to have you as a mom".

We spent the rest of the day discussing wedding plans too, we only had a few more months before Rookie made their entrance into the world and I think we should get married before then. Sam smiled at me and he told me that we would have plenty of time to plan the wedding and the plan for Rookie's birth.

I felt a bit better, before we realised it was the end of shift and so we went to the locker rooms to get changed, I was changed first so I headed into the male locker room and spied Sam getting changed so I snuck up behind him and we talked and then we hugged.

We left the station and headed home, it was the best day ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Hold you close chapter 17

 _AN: I was re-watching this episode; and I have made some changes, in this timeline Andy is about 3 months pregnant, I hope you all like it Rookieforlife20 x_

I woke up before Sam this morning, it had been a month since Traci's raid and everything was going great, today we were going to have a day away from the station; it was our annual community outreach baseball game today. I was excited because I wouldn't be stuck behind a desk today.

I turned to look at Sam, he was sleeping peacefully, so I decided to go and get breakfast ready; I knew the smell of bacon would wake him up, I giggled as I made my way to the kitchen. Rookie was becoming more active each day and it was a wonderful feeling. I was making breakfast when I heard Sam get up. I smiled, knowing that he was probably woken up by the smell of the bacon; he made his way into the kitchen, he came over and hugged me from behind. This was a great way to start the day.

I looked at him from over my shoulder and smiled, he smiled back "Morning McNally" I smiled "Morning Sam" he looked at me "What has you up so early, usually I have plead with you to get up" I laughed knowing that it was true, I'm not a morning person. I looked at him "I couldn't sleep, today is the community outreach baseball game and Rookie was hungry, and since you were still asleep I decided to make breakfast, and I knew that the smell of the bacon would wake you up".

We talked for a while and then we had breakfast, since this wasn't an ordinary day we didn't have to rush to get ready to head to the station, we took our time this morning and we relaxed and then we decided to get ready. When we got to the station, we helped Oliver pack up everything that we would need.

Since I was pregnant I wouldn't be playing, instead I would be watching the game and handing out water bottles and talking to some of the kids. Which was great, if I am being honest baseball isn't really my thing. We finished packing up and left the station.

Once we got to the ball park I noticed that Chloe was stuck with Duncan in uniform; we decided that it would be for the best to have some officers in uniform since this isn't exactly a safe neighbourhood and some of the residents don't trust cops.

Gail, Dov and Chris came over to talk to me, they all looked great in their baseball uniforms; it was good to see them in something other than their usual uniforms. I mean don't get me wrong, we all love wearing the uniform but these ones were slightly different.

We talked for a while and then Oliver called them; it looked like the game would be starting soon, I noticed that Sam was wearing a baseball uniform too; I giggled looking at him, he looked so cute, it was nice to see him in something other than his street clothes.

He looked over at me and smiled; I smiled back and sat down; my back has been sore for the past month or so, according to the books I have read it is all part of the pregnancy, which is fine but I think I will be sitting down for most of today.


	18. Chapter 18

Hold you close chapter 18

Juliette came over to talk to me; she asked me if there was anything she could get me, I smiled and thanked her for asking. I noticed that Noelle had shown up, she was talking to Oliver and Sam. She came over and congratulated me; I smiled and hugged her, she explained that she would be staying to watch the game and that she would be keeping me company.

I knew that Sam had asked her to stay with me; we watched as Nick set down the bases and I saw that he was talking to Juliette, I figured she was helping him, but something seemed off. Gail was handing out t-shirts for the outreach programme and she seemed to be enjoying it.

The game would be starting in about 15 minutes so Sam came over to sit with me, I smiled at him, Noelle excused herself, and she wanted to call Frank to tell him the good news. I looked at Sam and smiled "Rookie is very active today" he smiled and placed his hand on my stomach "If you get tired or anything let me know and I'll take you home".

I hugged him and smiled "Thanks, but I'll be ok I have Noelle to keep me company, but if I get tired I will let you know", he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. Oliver called him over; I guess he wanted to talk about the game. I giggled when Sam looked at me, he shouted at Oliver that the 15 minutes weren't up yet.

Oliver laughed and pulled him along to the entrance to the park. Noelle came over and sat down beside me, I smiled at her "How's Frank and Olivia?" she smiled "They're doing fine, how are you doing?" I nodded "I'm fine, tired and sore, but other than that I love being pregnant".

We had a catch up as Gail, Chris, Dov and Nick warmed up; this was turning out to be a great day already, Sam and Oliver returned with popsicles, I looked at them, I could tell that they had been talking about something serious as Sam didn't look to happy.

I heard cheering and laughing coming from the entrance to the park, the rest of the kids had arrived, the game was going to start as soon as they got ready, Noelle and I watched as Oliver shook hands with some of the kids. I thought back to when Oliver first took on the role of staff sergeant and how it was only supposed to be temporary.

Now he has taken the role on permanently; the reason was to save my job and to keep Duncan on as an officer at 15, Oliver is like a father to me, he is one of the best. The game had started and well I had no idea what was going on but it seemed like it had gotten off to a good start.

They had been playing for about half an hour and Sam seemed to be in his element out on the field; he looked so relaxed, all the kids looked like they were having a great time and that was all that mattered. From where I was sitting I could see Chloe and Duncan patrolling the outside of the park.

Chloe looked like she could hit Duncan he was talking nonstop, I seen that Chloe had to put her hand up to stop him more than once, I laughed remembering what it was like being his training officer. He was a talker and well it got frustrating at times.


	19. Chapter 19

Hold you close chapter 19

The game continued for another couple of hours, everyone was having a great time. Gail shouted for everyone to get down, a car drove past with the window down; Sam ran over to me and shielded me with his body. Once it was safe we got up and looked around.

Lucky enough, no one was hurt; Oliver came over to check on everyone. I could tell he was a little bit stunned by what happened. Sam checked if I was ok, I reassured him that Rookie and I were fine; although I was feeling a bit shaken. I couldn't believe that this happened.

Dov ran to the entrance and tried to see the plate number of the car; but it was too late it was gone. Traci and Steve were called to come and question everyone; Traci told us not to talk to each other until she had it figured out. Once everyone had been questioned we headed back to the station with some of the kids. We decided that it would be safer than standing here. When we got to the station, we all got changed into our uniforms; I was still on desk duty so I was working with Sam.

Sam asked me to help him with paperwork, I smiled knowing that there would be a lot of it; I also knew he was keeping me distracted until Gail, Chris, Dov and Traci had a suspect in custody. Steve came into the office and told us he had an idea as to who conducted the shooting.

He was convinced it was Boz Shepherd; he was the leader of one of the gangs that Steve had been investigating. He sent Nick and Juliette out to try and find him. Sam and I got on with doing paperwork. Today started out great and now it was turning out to be like any other day we have here at 15.

I was glad to be sitting in a comfortable chair; the benches at the park weren't as comfortable, we had been doing the paperwork for a couple of hours and I realised Sam and I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and Rookie was getting hungry again.

I told Sam I would be right back as I was just getting something from the break room. He smiled and told me it was fine. I grabbed a snack for the two of us, I used to love the smell of a tuna fish salad and now I can't stand the smell; I grabbed some chips from one of the cabinets and some slices of cucumber from the fridge.

I then headed back to the detectives office and placed the snack down in front of Sam who laughed when he seen what I had brought back from the kitchen. I smiled and said "Rookie was craving something meat flavoured and well I thought you might want something healthy".

The rest of the day went quickly; we apprehended Shepherd and he confessed to the drive by shooting, Sam and I had completed his paperwork and filed it and then we went back to his desk and sat down and waited for Traci to tell us what happened.

Once we found out what Shepherd said we headed to the locker rooms and got changed. We went to the penny and met up with everyone; Sam got us drinks and we sat with our friends and relaxed after what seemed like a rough day.

One thing is for sure, Rookie will not be a cop when they are older, although if they want to then that's fine. Sam and I won't deter them from their hopes and dreams. I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled; Rookie is going to be just fine.


	20. Chapter 20

Hold you close chapter 20

 _AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in couple of days, I have been going through some personal issues, I have decided to change a few things as I was re-watching this episode a few days ago; I hope you enjoy this chapter, Rookieforlife20 x_

Last night was my baby shower; Traci and Gail told me that Sam and I both had to show up as we both had a part in creating Rookie so why should it be just me that shows up. Sam didn't want to but he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Gail's icy death stares.

When we got there it was amazing; everything was perfect, the gifts were perfect and everything just had been put together so well; we stayed for a few hours and then we headed home, Oliver helped Sam put the stuff in the truck and Traci and Gail told me the next time they planned a party it would be my bachelorette party.

It's been two months since the incident at the community outreach baseball game and I am now five months pregnant; the good thing is that the morning sickness has stopped and I can finally enjoy the smell of tuna fish again. It had also been a month since we found out that Juliette was actually an IA officer; she was sent in by Noelle to find out who conducted the bombing.

I woke up earlier than usual as I couldn't sleep; I have been having the same nightmare for the last couple of months; the one where Marlo steals Rookie just after they have been born, I know it's stupid but that uneasy feeling I have been having hasn't gone away.

In noticed that Sam wasn't in bed so I thought he was either out or he had gone into work a bit earlier to talk to Oliver. I made my way to the stairs and I heard voices; it was Noelle, she was telling Sam that Oliver's key card was used the day of the bombing.

I couldn't believe it Oliver wouldn't have planted a bomb in the station I mean that is just crazy. He certainly wouldn't have put everyone in danger. I made my way back up the stairs and went back to bed, I heard Sam thank Noelle and then I heard the door close.

I heard Sam make his way into the bedroom, I decided to pretend that I had just woken up; I knew that he would tell me everything once he had wrapped his head around it. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I could tell he was worried about what might happen, he looked at me "Good morning, McNally, how'd you sleep" I smiled "Morning Sam, I slept just fine, woke up to an empty side of the bed, but I am ok".

He looked at me "Noelle came over this morning; she wanted to tell me that they have a suspect in the bombing case, it's Oliver", I looked at him "Why would Oliver blow up the evidence room?" he shrugged his shoulders.

He told me not to worry; so I didn't, we talked for a while longer and then we decided to get ready for work. Once we got to the station, I got into my uniform and I met Sam outside the detective's office. He told me that he wanted to speak to Oliver first and then he would talk to me after.

I couldn't believe this. Oliver couldn't have placed the bomb on the hard drives; he was in his office the whole time. This was very strange, looks like I will be helping Sam figure it out.


	21. Chapter 21

Hold you close chapter21

We agreed that it would be best if we worked on this and kept everyone else out of it; I know we shouldn't but the less people who know at this moment in time the better. After parade Sam and I went to the break room.

We checked to see if it was empty; thankfully it was. We talked about the events leading up to the bomb and about Oliver; we were both worried that if Santana could pin everything on Oliver he would. I explained that Dov worked intelligence and that he might have some idea as to how we can start looking for the real bomber. Sam agreed that Dov could be the only one we tell about this. I found Dov and told him everything; he agreed to help, but I told him that he couldn't tell anyone else about this especially Oliver. He agreed and went to find some information.

Sam and I left the station with the files on two missing people; one of them happened to be the guy who supplied the explosives, I read the files in the car as we headed to Kitchener. Sam explained that we would be meeting with a detective who investigated the Klem's disappearance. Everything seemed so strained; I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Oliver could have been responsible for the evidence room blowing up. We got to the house and sat in the car, I could tell that Sam was anxious to get some answers.

I tried my best to distract him with something; he smiled and placed his hand on my stomach, I smiled and told him that we would figure this out and clear Oliver's name. Rookie kicked when they felt his hand on my stomach. I smiled; Rookie was trying to reassure their daddy that everything will be ok and that he should worry, we talked for a bit and then we realised that the detective from the local PD had shown up. We got out of the car and introduced ourselves.

Once we established why we were here we entered the house; the detective explained that she would leave us to it, I looked around and it seemed like they had just left without taking anything. Sam walked over to the table on the other side of the room.

It was covered in a thick layer of dust; he asked if the local PD had even bothered looking for the Klem's; the detective just told him, that they couldn't explain the disappearance. She left and Sam and I began our own investigation. We looked around the house and I was slightly confused as to how no one seen them leave or that someone didn't bother to report them as missing until a few days later. I told Sam that we should look for something that was sentimental that we wouldn't notice that it was missing.

He told me that it was a good idea and he went up the stairs; I decided that I would check the book shelves and drawers in the living area. I looked through baby books, photo albums and even the books themselves. I couldn't find anything. Sam came back down the stairs and said that nothing was taken from up there; he noticed that there was a full jewellery box and nothing had been taken from it either. That's when I began to think that they had been paid to disappear.

The detective reappeared and asked if we were ready to leave. We told her that we weren't in any hurry. I had a feeling that this was only the beginning of a bad day; hopefully we can make it a good one soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Hold you close chapter22

Once we had concluded that it was like they had been paid to disappear a neighbour came to the door and told us what she found once it had been confirmed that they were gone; I had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The neighbour left and we left the house locking the door behind us; we thanked the detective for her help and we headed back to 15, when we got there Dov and Traci were playing a game. I asked if they were actually doing something to help us find them.

Dov explained that he was playing the daughter in a game; and that he was waiting to hear back about her location. Sam and I thanked them and left. We got back into the car and drove around until we heard that the daughter was in a library.

We got to the library and went to the computer; we noticed that it wasn't Ava but some guy; he explained that she logged him onto the game. I looked around and seen her looking at me from behind a shelf. I told Sam and we split up and went after her. I was five months pregnant and I was chasing after a girl who was very fast by the way; she pulled at trolley of books down and I had to stop and slowly climb over it. Sam was able to cut her off and then I cut her off from the other side.

She started panicking and saying that we weren't real cops and then she blew the whistle that was around her neck; we tried to get her to calm down, I noticed that the sound was starting to bother Sam and I managed to get her to stop. Once everything was kind of calm we explained that we needed to speak to her dad and then she flipped and starting telling us everything about the plan they had and that we weren't real cops she called me Officer Murder and I grimaced and looked at Sam who grinned. We had been talking to her for a while when people gathered and started taking pictures and videos and they started asking why we were harassing her and then she ran.

We caught her again and then her father showed up. We managed to explain that we were real cops and the guy he spoke to was dirty and that he pinned everything on our friend; we asked him who he sold the components to and he said Oliver Shaw. We couldn't believe it; we then explained that we were going to take them to the station where a detective would then take them to a safe location, I kept thinking that maybe whoever it was took Oliver's ID card to get the explosives but then I realised that they could have just used his name.

We got back to the station and took them to Traci; once we had done that Sam and I decided it was time to tell Oliver everything. We had to; we couldn't leave him out of this anymore. We made our way to his office and knocked and then we walked in. Oliver asked what was going on and where we had been all day; that's when Sam told him everything, he looked so betrayed, I felt the tears in my eyes and then I began to explain that they could try and pin it on him but they won't succeed and then Izzy walked in and spoke and Oliver explained what was going on and then that's when he did the unimaginable.

He placed his badge on the desk and told us he was going to play in his daughter's band and then they left. Sam and I stood there in shock. Did Oliver really just walk away without a fight? This wasn't happening.


	23. Chapter 23

Hold you close chapter23

It's been a few weeks since Oliver gave up and went on leave; I am nearly six months pregnant and I am still on desk duty. We still had to figure out who helped Marlo plant the bomb in the evidence room, I mean she had to have had some help right.

There is no way she couldn't have pulled this off herself.

When I got into the station I found Traci and talked to her for a while and then I went to the kitchen to grab a drink. Sam decided that he would go and find Oliver and talk to him; he's worried about him, I completely understand that, so I would be working with Dov to try and figure it out.

I decided to ask Juliette for help, I knew she was IA and I knew that she was here to figure out who helped Marlo plant the bomb in the evidence room.

She explained that we could conduct an integrity test and we will see who takes the bait; I knew deep down that Santana was probably dirty and he had help from someone in the station besides Marlo. I thanked her and left.

We got to parade and found Jarvis standing up front with Santana. I looked at Dov and tilted my head to where they were standing. I mean do they really think that Oliver isn't coming back?

We left parade and I pulled Dov aside as we figured that we could do something; we had been talking for a few minutes when Gail and Nick walked in. We decided that we could tell them, they said they would do anything; I smiled and said that if anything happens that I would take the heat for it as I didn't like this job anyway. We all laughed and then we got to work.

We were standing talking when we noticed Duncan walking past; we agreed that he would be the guinea pig for this test.

We walked back into the bullpen and started talking about the other set of hard drives and how a friend of Ted McDonalds would be coming in to tell us about where they are stored. Duncan overheard and came over.

We looked at him as if he disturbed our conversation Nick pulled rank and asked "Rookie how much of that did you hear?" Duncan looked at him and told him not a lot which then lead to us putting the plan into action. We told him that a friend of Ted's would be coming in with some information about a second set of hard drives.

He looked shocked but we swore him to secrecy even though we knew it wouldn't be long until he told Santana; we went back to our desks and waited for the plan to pan out. Dov and I got on with doing 'paperwork' and waited for Duncan to spill the beans.

We didn't have to wait too long as about an hour or so later, Duncan went to Santana with files and then we could see them talking and then Santana left; we could only assume that the plan worked and he was going to tell whoever else was involved that there were copies of the hard drives.


	24. Chapter 24

Hold you close chapter24

I told Nick to bring in 'Ted's friend' and he left; we have to get whoever is responsible, I've been thinking about this for a while, Marlo must have had someone helping her I mean come on there is no way that she came up with this on her own.

Dov and I waited until Nick brought in the 'friend' we talked about what we would say if we got caught; but since nothing has happened yet that we might actually get away with this. Once Nick came back I escorted Ted's friend into one of our interrogation rooms.

I made sure that he was comfortable and then I went to look for a detective; as I was coming back I seen Santana walk into the observation room where Dov was standing. I walked back in and explained that a detective wasn't available and that if he could wait a few more minutes.

He got frustrated which seemed believable and then I took his statement; I had to make it seem legit as I knew Santana was watching, I couldn't believe this was happening. I asked him about the hard drives and he explained that Ted wanted the information released in the event of his death; I then asked where they were being kept, he explained that they were at his place of work, and then I asked the actual address of the warehouse.

I then thanked him for coming in and said that a detective would probably follow up with him. I then left the room and seen that Santana had left and I waited and then I opened the door and asked Dov if he fell for it. He nodded, great now the plan was in phase two.

We went back to our desks and continued doing paper work; I hadn't heard from Sam in an hour so I decided that I would leave it for a bit longer, I felt so bad for Oliver, he didn't deserve any of this I mean he has been nothing but a great cop. I just hope we can clear him as we all need him here with us, we are his family and we are nothing without him.

I left to go and get something to eat, I grabbed something for Dov too; when I got back I noticed that Santana was gone, I placed the snacks on the desk and asked Dov where he went, he told me that he didn't know. We waited and got on with the paperwork.

We had been working for a while when Santana returned; he then got up and left again, I decided to follow him, just out of curiosity to see where he went, I walked down the hallway when I heard him call my name. I turned around and he looked at me.

He asked who I was looking for and I said it was him; he looked at me and said that he never got the chance to talk to me as I am close to Oliver and as he walked away he told me that I was the reason that he became the permanent staff sergeant.

I had no idea that it happened like that; it would also explain why Duncan was re-instated instead of being fired. I was stunned to have found out like that, I mean yeah I had some idea of what happened but I didn't think it happened like that.

Now I really want to put this son of a bitch behind bars with Marlo and whoever else was involved. It isn't just the hormones it's what he did to Oliver too is what is making me so angry; he is a disgrace to the force and to his colleagues.


	25. Chapter 25

Hold you close chapter25

I told Nick and Gail that Santana would probably be on his way to the location and to keep an eye out; it felt good to help with this I mean I love working the desk but this is different. My phone buzzed it was a text from Sam.

He explained that Oliver was still pissed and that he then got him to talk and they talked about what was going to happen; he also explained that Oliver was worried about what IA would find out, as it turns out that Santana told Oliver to lose some evidence during his first year on the force.

I text back and told him everything that had been going on here; I told him that Dov, Gail, Nick and myself had conducted an integrity test into seeing who else was responsible for the explosion in the evidence room and that Duncan helped us by telling Santana that there was a second copy of the hard drives in a warehouse and now we are waiting to confirm our theory.

My phone buzzed again I looked at it; Sam had text back telling me to be careful and not to provoke Santana any further and to let Gail and Nick take it from here. I smiled and text back saying I was at the station with Dov and I was staying behind a desk until the end of shift.

He didn't reply as he was talking to Oliver and trying to help him with everything that was going on; Dov and I finished the paper work and decided to relax for a while as today has been pretty stressful, which isn't good for me or Rookie. I got up to go and get a drink I asked Dov if he wanted one and he said "Yeah, thanks Andy".

I made my way to the kitchen and realised that I hadn't seen Juliette since this morning; she was probably long gone on her way back to IA to file reports or something, I got the drinks and headed back to my desk. My phone buzzed; it was Gail explaining that they got a call and would be away for 20 minutes.

I panicked slightly as no one would be watching the warehouse; I told Dov to keep an eye and to let me know if anything happens; I left the station and went to the warehouse, I started to investigate when I heard something. Someone walked into the warehouse, I asked them to stop and stand up slowly; it was Steve. I couldn't believe this Steve was a part of this; I then asked what he was doing and he explained that Gail had told him which was strange because Gail wouldn't have told him anything about this I then said I was going to call her. He got frustrated and I put my phone in my pocket after phoning Gail.

We talked and then he confessed and said that it was my job to look out for Traci and Gail now; I let him leave thinking he had won, when he got outside Gail and Nick were waiting outside. We took him back to the station and we put him in an interrogation room.

Everything happened so quickly Santana was arrested along with Steve and then they were taken away; this was one heck of a day, both Marlo and Steve were behind the bombing of the evidence room, although Steve didn't plant it he was still responsible for that but he was responsible for buying the components. Sam came and got me and we went home; we stayed up all night talking about this and about how things were much more complicated now than ever.


	26. Chapter 26

Hold you close chapter26

 _AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while; I have been suffering from writers block and I had a family emergency. There will be a time jump in this chapter. I have decided to change this slightly; I didn't like the fact that Andy had to deliver Marlo's baby. I hope you all like it. Read and review please. Rookieforlife20 x_

I woke up this morning before Sam and decided to make breakfast; well actually I made a fruit salad for breakfast as we are currently experiencing a heat wave. I was in the middle of making breakfast when I heard Sam move upstairs. It has been 3 months since Steve and Santana had been arrested and well everything has gone back to normal; I am now nine months pregnant and well it has been great. I can't wait to be a mom; I am slightly nervous about it all but it doesn't matter as I have Sam.

I smiled to myself when I heard him make his way into the kitchen; I was lost in my thoughts when he came up behind me and placed his arms around my stomach. I jumped slightly and turned around to face him "Good morning handsome" he smiled at me "Morning beautiful" he placed his hand on my stomach "Morning Rookie". I smiled; it wouldn't be long until Rookie was here. Everything was set up in the nursery; we had the crib, the changing table, the diaper genie and everything else ready and waiting for a small human to occupy it, Oliver came over a few weeks ago to help Sam set everything up.

Even though I am nine months pregnant I still want to work; I know I shouldn't be but I'm a cop and well I'd rather work until the end of my pregnancy. We had breakfast and then we got ready to head to the station. Jarvis had taken over Oliver's duties and well while it had been an adjustment, we have all managed to work through it. We got to parade; I sat in the back with Sam and Traci, Jarvis explained that since there was a heat wave we would be opening the station to the public and handing out water to those who needed it, he then told us that Oliver would be going back out on the streets. Everyone cheered and Oliver smiled and I think he may have gone a little red.

We left parade and we got to work; I was working the front desk with Gail, we sat there and had a little chat, as no one had come into the station yet we thought we would have some time to talk, Gail hasn't been herself since she found out about her brother being corrupt. We talked about the hearing and then the trial and of course what her parents think about everything that has happened.

Before we knew it people were coming into the station to sit down and have a bottle of water and of course to sit in the air conditioned lounge; we were doing a good thing today, and this was only the beginning of it, nothing compares to helping people out you know. We had been handing out water for over two hours when I began to feel a slight twinge in my back. I put it off as just sitting differently I had another two weeks left of my pregnancy; I got back to the front desk and sat down, I felt slightly better once I had sat down and the twinge wasn't as bad. People had been coming and going for the last four hours and I felt that twinge again.

I got up and walked to the detectives office, I noticed that Sam was at his desk; I got a chair and went over and sat next to him, he smiled at me and asked what was wrong, I told him I was taking a break from the front desk and I had asked Dov to cover for me for a while. He asked if I wanted to help him with his paper work and I nodded; this would help me take my mind of things, I decided that I should tell him about the twinge I had felt in my back. He asked if I wanted to go home, I shook my head.


	27. Chapter 27

Hold you close chapter27

I had been helping Sam for the last three hours and well it had helped take my mind off everything; the twinge in my back hadn't gone away so I told Sam that I was going to get a drink, I went to the kitchen and spotted Gail. I walked over to the fridge and spoke to Gail; she asked if I was ok, I nodded "Yeah, I'm fine, just have this twinge in my back that hasn't eased at all" she looked concerned "McNally, when's your due date?" I looked at her "Not for another two weeks, why?"

She looked at me "Is it possible that the twinge in your back could be early signs of labour?" I shook my head, "I don't know, I mean I feel fine and besides I might not go into labour in two weeks anyway" she smiled "Let me know if you need anything", I thanked her and went back to help Sam.

I couldn't help but feel like Gail might be right. I knew I needed to tell Sam; I mean I can't hide the fact that I might be going into labour, we had been working for over four hours when the twinge in my back had gotten worse. This can't be happening.

I had to stay calm, maybe it was because my back was sore from sitting all day; or maybe I could be going into labour. I looked at Sam, he smiled and then he noticed I looked uncomfortable. He asked me if I was ok, I shook my head "I think I might be in labour" he looked at me and shot out of his chair and went to inform Jarvis that we would be leaving.

Traci came into the room and asked why Sam was rushing into Jarvis's office. I told her that I thought I was in labour, she looked at me "Andy, are you sure I mean you have two weeks to go" I smiled "I think we are forgetting that this is Sam's child" we both laughed. I stopped laughing when I felt a small contraction hit. I looked at Traci "I'm definitely in labour" she took me to the locker room and helped me out of my uniform and into my street clothes. She kept me calm "Andy, you're gonna be fine; don't panic everything will be ok" I smiled and hugged her.

She helped me through the station, when we got outside I noticed that Sam was in the truck; Traci helped me in and we left the station and headed back to our place. When we got there Sam packed the bag and made sure that we had everything. I can't believe this; Rookie is coming today, thank god we had everything set up. We made our way to the hospital; the contractions started to get stronger, I tried not to make a sound, I also remembered the breathing techniques, they helped a bit with the pain. I looked over at Sam; he seemed to be ok, but I am sure this is scaring him too.

We got to the hospital and made our way inside; Sam informed the nurse that I had just gone into labour and my contractions were 20 minutes apart. She got a wheel chair and took us to the maternity ward. Once we got there she made sure that I was comfortable; she informed us that the doctor would be in soon to check on me.

I looked at Sam and smiled "Looks like Rookie wants to come into the world now, we need to decide on a name" he smiled "If it's a girl Ava and if it's a boy Jerry" I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. The doctor came in a few minutes later and checked to see how I was doing; I told him that I was fine, just anxious. He smiled; he then left and told us to hang tight, as Rookie wasn't coming just yet, we had time to relax.

I can't wait. Everything is going to be fine. Rookie is going to be fine.


	28. Chapter 28

Hold you close chapter28

We have been in the hospital for over three hours and my contractions have gotten stronger; Sam has been amazing he has made sure that I am comfortable and that I have everything that I need. Rookie is going to have an amazing dad. He called Oliver to let him know that his godchild was coming into the world today.

He then called Traci to let her know that I was fine and that she would be a godmother soon; I could hear her cheering on the phone, I smiled. Rookie has two awesome godparents. I just know that Rookie is going to be spoilt by those two. Whoever said labour wasn't that bad clearly hasn't had kids; I mean it is painful and if I'm being honest I am never letting Sam do this to me ever again. I looked at Sam and he smiled and sat down on the bed with me.

"Everything is going to be fine Andy, in a few hours Rookie will be here and we will have our baby, and then we are going to get married and maybe give Rookie a couple of siblings" I smiled and hugged him "I know, and hopefully Rookie makes an appearance soon and yeah I think we could give them a couple of siblings and I definitely want to be your wife before that happens".

The doctor came back into check on my progress; he informed me that I was 6 centimetres dilated and that everything else seemed to be fine, he asked if I wanted anything to help with the pain, I declined I explained I wanted to have a natural birth but if the pain got to be too much then I would ask for pain relief. The doctor nodded and he left the room.

I looked at Sam, he smiled and asked if was sure about the pain relief "Yeah, I mean I've been shot at, been in an explosion and I've bruised some ribs, but I will ask if it becomes too painful for me to handle" he looked at me "You're a strong woman Andy, you can also squeeze my hand if you want, you know since I am part of the reason that you're here".

I smiled at him; we talked about work, it helped to take my mind off things. We had been talking for a while when another contraction hit; it was even worse than the last one, things must be progressing a bit faster now. Sam looked at me and smiled "You're gonna be fine Andy, it won't be long now" I grabbed his hand as another one struck.

Everything happened so quickly; the doctor came in to check only to tell me that I was now 10 centimetres dilated and I was now ready to push. Sam sat behind me on the bed and grabbed both of my hands. He kept whispering words of encouragement, the doctor informed me that I had to push a few more times and then Rookie would be here.

I shook my head "I'm too tired, I can't do this anymore" Sam moved around so he was sitting beside me "You can do this Andy, just push for a bit longer and Rookie will be here" I smiled and kissed him lightly; I pushed for a few more minutes and that's when we heard the most precious sound. Rookie was here; the doctor told us we had a healthy baby boy.

Sam and I smiled; Rookie's a boy, the doctor asked us if we had a name, we nodded "Jerry Swarek" the doctor congratulated us. He was perfect; he was the perfect mixture of the two of us, I couldn't believe it.


	29. Chapter 29

Hold you close chapter29

I woke up before Sam this morning; I heard Jerry crying in his crib so I got up and went to see what was wrong, when I got to his nursery I looked into the crib and he was lying wide awake looking up at me. I was filled with a sense of pride as I looked down at my beautiful dark haired angel. I heard Sam wake up in our room. I lifted Jerry and took him into our room; Sam looked up from where he was sitting and smiled when he seen that I brought Jerry in, and he reached out to take him "How's my boy doing this morning?" Jerry cooed as Sam spoke to him. I smiled "Your boy woke up quite early this morning". We both stared as Jerry nestled himself into Sam's arms.

It's been a couple of weeks since Jerry was born and things haven't been easy; everyone from the station has come to see us at the hospital. Dov and Chloe came into the room first; they looked happier than they had in recent months, they told us that they were giving it another go with their relationship. Chris and Gail came in next; they congratulated us, they stayed for a while and then they left as they had work the next day.

Traci and Oliver arrived next and as soon as they seen Jerry they were the proudest godparents; Traci had tears in her eyes when she discovered we named Rookie after Jerry. Once we came home from the hospital we realised that having a baby and planning a wedding didn't exactly go together; but we wouldn't change anything, Jerry is a happy baby and that is all that matters.

We smiled and I sat back down on the bed; I couldn't help but stare at Jerry, he is seriously one of the cutest babies ever. I know I shouldn't think that but I'm his mother and he definitely is the perfect mix of both Sam and I. I was still carrying some of the baby weight, but it didn't seem to bother Sam as he thought I still looked as good as before I was pregnant. I had four months of maternity leave and Sam had two months of paternity leave, so we decided in the time we had off we would plan the wedding and the honeymoon. Even though we weren't working at the moment we were still kept in the loop; Traci phoned to tell us that they would be patrolling a festival and that Jarvis informed everyone that there would be a shake-up at 15.

Apparently some of us were being moved to other divisions while others would be staying were they were. I didn't like the sound of that as I knew that it might have had something to do with what happened to Oliver. I told Sam what was happening as we were making breakfast, he told me not to worry and that we would still have our jobs when we went back. I smiled "I just hope that when we go back that all of our friends will still be there", he smiled at me "I'm sure they will be Jerry needs his aunts and uncles".

We both laughed; I gave Jerry a bottle while Sam finished making breakfast. Jerry is one of the most content babies ever; I mean he hardly cries and he sleeps right through, I'm lucky according to Traci. Traci told me that Leo never slept right through the night and he cried a lot too. Once Jerry was done I made sure he was ok and then I took him back up to his nursery and changed his clothes.

I found his 'My Daddy's Rookie' shirt and his jeans and his baby converse; he was one cool little dude, I brought him back down to the lounge were Sam was sitting. Sam smiled when he seen the shirt that Jerry had on. He took him and placed him in his baby swing in the lounge. We looked at each other as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Hold you close chapter30

 _AN: I just wanted to give a shout out to all of you who have been with me from the start of my fanfiction journey; it makes me so happy that you are all enjoying it, as I am enjoying writing it as well. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you again RBforever x_

We had been sitting in the lounge all afternoon watching Jerry sleeping in his baby swing; I could tell that Sam was filled with pride as soon as he laid eyes on our son. Everything has been amazing; we got an update from Traci on what was happening at 15.

I still couldn't believe that Jarvis wanted to change things; although I am not surprised after what happened with Steve. I mean as soon as we all found out that it was Steve that had helped Marlo everything changed.

We got up and made our way to the kitchen; we decided to make lunch as Jerry was sleeping; I know I should be sleeping when he does, but I want to make myself feel useful. I could tell that Sam wanted me to sleep, but I refused as I wanted to help. We are making the final plans for the wedding. Everything has been sorted, the flowers, music, vows and of course the food.

I remember that I had explained to Sam that I wanted to write our own vows as I felt like the traditional ones didn't suit us a couple; he grinned and agreed with my decision. We had spent the last week or so writing them. We sent the invitations out over a month ago and we sent one to Sarah, but she didn't reply. I could tell that Sam was disappointed as he wanted his sister to be there; he was also disappointed that she didn't come to see Jerry when he was born as he had left messages about Jerry being born.

I understood that when she last came to visit it was a difficult time as Sam had just been shot; and that they argued about their father, but I really would have thought that things would be better by now. I felt like more might have been said than Sam told me about when I went to see him after Sarah left.

After my baby shower Sam had pulled Oliver to one side and asked him to be his best man. So then the decision had been made. I then asked Traci to be my maid of honour. We had everything under control. We had decided that Jerry would be part of the wedding too; Traci was going to carry him down the aisle.

It was going to be perfect; we spent the rest of the day chilling out and spending time with Jerry. Sam had told me that he had a surprise for me; I reassured him that he didn't need to get me anything as I already had what I wanted. He smiled at me and told me he would be back in a couple of hours. Before Sam left Jerry was starting to get fussy so I explained that I would take him out for a walk in his stroller.

He smiled "Be careful McNally" I reassured him that I would be. I left with Jerry in his stroller and decided to do a few laps around the block. I couldn't help but smile as I was walking with the stroller; I mean I never would have thought that I would fall in love with Sam and have his child or even get engaged to him. But now I feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

I must have done at least three or four laps round the block when it started to get a bit chilly; I decided to head back to our place and put Jerry down for the night. When I got there I noticed Sam wasn't back yet. He must be still out on his errand.


	31. Chapter 31

Hold you close chapter31

I decided to get Jerry ready for bed; I looked down as he yawned, he was so cute. As I looked down at Jerry I could feel my heart skip a beat; I wonder if Sam would be up for having another baby, not now I mean. Yeah sure it would be great to have them close in age but, we might start trying again before Jerry's first birthday. I started to feel all fuzzy inside just thinking about it all; you know giving Jerry siblings.

I placed Jerry in his crib and kissed his forehead. I was making my way to mine and Sam's bedroom to get ready for bed, when I heard the door open. I could hear Sam talking, I couldn't figure out what he was saying, until I made my way to the top of the stairs. I quietly made my way down the stairs to find the lounge empty. I decided to sit on the couch and wait for Sam. I heard footsteps coming in from the kitchen; I turned around, and there was Sam standing with a puppy. My eyes widened when I realised that the puppy was a golden doodle. I opened my mouth to speak but Sam beat me to it.

He looked at me "I thought that I would finally follow through on that promise I made to walk your dog" I smiled "You didn't have too, I mean thank you, he's adorable" he looked at the puppy and grinned "Boo Radley I would like you to meet Andy McNally". I smiled and bent down to stroke the puppy's fur. He was adorable and he was perfect. I got back up and hugged Sam "Thank you for this, and I just don't mean Boo, I mean for everything that you have done", he kissed me and asked where Jerry was.

I told him that I put Jerry to bed as soon as we got back home as the poor little angel was passed out by the time we did the third lap of the block. Sam smiled "I'm sure he will sleep right through the night then", I nodded "Yeah, he will; he's a great baby". I decided that I would wait until we were both in bed to discuss about us having another baby. I was slightly nervous as I wasn't sure if Sam wanted to have more children.

We made sure that Boo was comfortable and then we headed up to our room; we stopped by Jerry's nursery, Sam leant down and kissed Jerry on the forehead and then we left and went to our room. We got ready for bed and once we had settled I decided to bring up the topic of having another baby. I cleared my throat and looked at Sam.

Here goes nothing, he looked at me "You alright Andy?" I smiled "Yeah, listen there is something I want to talk to you about, it's nothing to worry about but I was wondering how you would feel about having another baby?" he smiled at me "Sweetheart you know I want to have more kids, I mean I don't want Jerry growing up without siblings but don't you think we should wait until after his first birthday?" I nodded.

I knew he was right "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea; I mean it would be for the best and I am so happy that you want to have more kids" he could tell I was nervous about asking "Why were you nervous about asking me?" I shrugged my shoulders "I just thought that you wouldn't want any more kids that's all" he smiled "Andy, sweetheart; I want to have more than one kid with you, I can't wait to have more kids with you, I love you".

I smiled "I love you too" we kissed and then we went to sleep. I love my life and I love both my boys so much it's unbelievable. Everything is going to be perfect.


	32. Chapter 32

Hold you close chapter32

 _AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been waiting for my results from the college I was studying at. I hope you all like the next few chapters. RBforever x_

Today is the big day; Sam and I are getting married. We spent the night apart last night which wasn't easy, Jerry wouldn't settle and it took Traci, Gail and I walking up and down with him to get him to go to sleep. It was like he knew his daddy wasn't here. We got up and had breakfast and then it was time to get ready. Traci and Gail got ready first and then Traci took Jerry and got him ready while I got into my dress.

I was slightly nervous. I mean we have been waiting for this day for a long time; I can't wait to be Sam's wife. This was going to be a good day. I got into my dress; I chose a simple white dress with a beaded detail at the back. I walked out to where Traci and Gail were standing with Jerry; they looked at me, Traci spoke up "Andy you look gorgeous" Gail nodded in agreement "Let's hope Sam can focus during the ceremony" we laughed and I hugged them.

I took Jerry from Traci and hugged him; we picked a miniature version of the suit Sam was wearing, he looked as handsome as his daddy. I smiled when he yawned; he must be tired after all that crying he did last night. I gave him to Traci and we got ready to go. The car was waiting outside for us, I looked at Traci and Gail who smiled at me "Let's go Andy" I smiled and made my way out of the house and into the car.

We made our way to the church; this was it, in a couple of hours I will be Andy Swarek. I never thought this day would come. Jerry had snuggled close on Traci's lap; I smiled at my little angel, we got to the church and we waited for our cue. My dad was standing at the door of the church waiting on us. I asked how Sam seemed this morning. My dad looked at me "He's nervous" I smiled knowing that he won't relax until he sees me walking down the aisle.

We got the cue from the priest; Traci walked in with Jerry first, I could hear the cooing from the crowd as they spotted Jerry in his godmother's arms. Gail went next, and then I got my cue and my dad and I made our way down the aisle. I could feel everyone looking at me; I just hoped I wouldn't trip; I smiled when I spotted Sam. He looked so handsome, he looked at me and I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. My dad stood with me and placed my hand in Sam's; he looked at the priest and confirmed that he was giving me away.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek I then took my place beside Sam in front of the priest; this was it, we looked at each other and the priest gestured for everyone to sit. The priest began "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Samuel Jay Swarek Andrea Grace McNally in holy matrimony. Into this estate, these two present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now, or they can forever hold their peace" we looked out at the crowd and smiled when no one said anything.

The priest continued; the ceremony went on without a hitch except for when Oliver handed Sam the wrong ring; everyone laughed. We were pronounced man and wife and we kissed; everyone cheered, Traci handed Jerry to Sam and we made our way back down the aisle. We left the church and made our way to Oliver's cabin for the reception. Sam and I couldn't contain the smiles we had on our faces; this day was perfect.


	33. Chapter 33

Hold you close chapter33

 _AN; This is the end of Hold you close; I have enjoyed this experience and I have enjoyed your company on this journey. We all miss Rookie Blue, but fanfiction is getting us through the loss. Thank you again for the support RBforver x_

We made our way to Oliver's cabin with our guests and it all looked magical; Traci and Oliver had come up a few days before and set everything up, with the lights and dance floor. Sam's phone had been connected to the speakers and everyone got up and started to dance. I was holding Jerry who was fast asleep; my poor baby was tired from all of the excitement of today.

Sam and I looked down at him and smiled, he looked at me "We're finally a family" I smiled "We've always been a family" he hugged me and kissed the side of my head. We haven't stopped smiling all day; but I guess that is all part of being happy and being with the one you love. We had been standing on the porch of the cabin looking down at our guests. Sam had placed his suit jacket around me to keep me warm.

We had been standing there for a while when Oliver called us for the first dance as husband and wife. We made our way to the dance floor and everyone cheered; we had made it, we were finally here, we had Jerry and all of our friends here to be with us to celebrate our special day. Everything had fallen into place. Our day was simple; nothing extravagant or embarrassing speeches from family members or annoying exes to get in the way. It was just us and our friends; the way it should have been, the way we wanted it to be.

Once we had finished our dance, we made our way over to the cake; it was a three tiered cake with elegant flower patterns and it was vanilla with a butter cream filling; it was perfect, we cut the cake and fed each other a bite from the slice, Sam looked at me and whispered "Do you trust me?" I nodded and looked up just as he smeared the butter cream frosting onto my nose, just like he did when we had our food fight a few years ago. I decided to retaliate and smear the frosting into his face and his hair line like I did with the flour; our guests laughed at us.

We turned to face our guests and smiled "It's who we are" they all laughed and we got cleaned up and handed out slices of cake to everyone. We made our way back to the porch; Traci was holding Jerry while talking to Dov and Chloe. I smiled looking at them; Traci just adores Jerry, I could tell from the moment she held him that she was going to be the best godmother ever.

Sam and I looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces; he held me tight against him "Is this everything you wanted McNally?" I looked at him over my shoulder "I'm not a McNally anymore, remember I just married you" he laughed and took my hand and looked at my rings "How could I forget, I mean I have good taste in rings and I expect that you will never take them off" I looked at him "Never, and I expect the same from you mister". The rest of the night went on and we had fun; I threw my bouquet and Chloe caught it. She giggled and Dov kissed her, it was great that they were back together; everyone deserves to be happy with the one that they love. I just know that Sam and I are going to be happy for the rest of our lives. We will be married for a long time I just know we will be; call it a gut feeling.

 _Epilogue_

 _Sam and I have been married for nearly two years and we are expecting baby number two; Chloe and Dov are engaged and Gail moved to San Francisco to be with Holly. Everyone at 15 is going stronger than ever; we have a few rookies who are being trained by the best. Everything is perfect. Just the way it should be._


End file.
